Protocol Omega 2.0
Protocol Omega 2.0 (プロトコル・オメガ2.0, Purotokoru Omega Ni-den-zero) are the second antagonist team in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Plot (Chrono Stone) A New Threat Protocol Omega 2.0 first appeared in episode 5. At El Dorado's headquarters, Toudou said soccer's interdiction was expected from them. He then looked to Beta and said her level was way better than Alpha's one, which made her thank her Gichou. While Raimon was watching the match opposing Japan to U.S.A., Protocol Omega 2.0's players were seen, as they had replaced Japan's true members. They were playing roughly against U.S.A. and didn't care of taking red cards. Fei said they were Protocol Omega. Akane added that, since that match, story had changed; soccer had been banned by Zaizen Sosuke in Japan. To avoid Protocol Omega 2.0 from banning soccer, Raimon went back one month ago to fight against them. They arrived and Fei noticed there was a Sphere Device which was mind-controlling people, so they couldn't do anything about Protocol Omega 2.0's actions. They arrived in front of Raimon and Beta presented herself to them, saying Alpha had somehow disappeared. A flashback then showed Toudou and Protocol Omega's members. Netan, Jini and Kual along with the most important one, Alpha, were sent to the MUGEN Prison, and became replaced by Beta, Dorimu, Orca and Ward, as they weren't able to stop Tenma, Fei and the rest of Raimon from changing the timeline back to normal. They started a match, whose the score was already 10-0 for Beta's team. During it, Beta used her Keshin, Kokuu no Megami Athena and also fused with it, so to create Keshin Armed, and immediately scored a goal using Shoot Command 07. Raimon's team was being bullied, and Tenma couldn't use his Keshin Armed anymore. The match continued in episode 6. Protocol Omega 2.0 was letting no chance for Raimon to win and playing roughly to not let them have the ball, in order to show to the world how soccer is a soulless sport. The match finally ended due to referees stopping it, as it only was supposed to be a friendly match. Then, Beta made her Sphere Device mind-control Raimon's players. After doing so, she approached Fei and tried to seal him, however Endou avoided her from doing it using God Hand V. As he told Raimon to leave, the hissatsu failed and he got sealed instead. Raimon then left the field, not having been able to avoid Protocol Omega 2.0. In episode 8, Beta talked to Einamu and said they weren't authorized from Gichou to fight against Raimon. Einamu apologized and as she asked if they had lost, he said an unknown keshin had appeared and stopped them from scoring the final goal. Raimon's members were sent in an unknown place, and Einamu said they would start searching for them. However, as they found them and started a second battle, they lost it and had to leave. Protocol Omega 2.0 appeared again in episode 10. They were seen in El Dorado's headquarters. Toudou asked Beta what happened to Hasha no Seiten, in which she answered they would get it soon. Then, the chairman said Team A5's members deceived them, as they did some timetravels without his own consent and lost. He told them they would go to MUGEN Prison, but Beta stopped him, saying they were sorry and needed a last chance. Later in the episode, Protocol Omega 2.0 appeared in Daisuke's era. They were revealed to be here to get the Hasha no Seiten back. The match then started with former Team A5's members playing their best to not deceive Toudou and Beta. Einamu scored the first goal using Shoot Command 06. Raimon counter-attacked with Tenma advancing through the field. He tried to use his Keshin Armed, but suddenly failed. The adverses players launched an attack to score again. As Einamu was going to shoot, Beta got the ball, saying she would like to shoot too, and scored a second goal using her Keshin Armed. The first half ended and the episode did too. The second half started in episode 11. Daisuke told Raimon the way to win was 3D, which they didn't understand. As the match continued, Raimon's style of play was messed up because of Daisuke's words, letting Protocol Omega 2.0 have the ball most of the time. However, Raimon finally found a way to execute the orders and used a new hissatsu tactic called 3D Reflector. Due to the several passes made, Tenma was able to shoot with his Keshin Armed and scored a goal. Fei used his Mixi Trans with Tyrano and scored a second goal, making the two teams be tied. Then, Tsurugi started trying to use Keshin Armed, and later succeeded to do so, because of Daisuke's words again. He scored a third goal for Raimon, which made them leading the match 3-2. The match was about to end, but Protocol Omega 2.0 couldn't lose. Beta told her teammates she was going to give them her own power, and did so; thus called Ghost Mixi Max, that tactic allowed Protocol Omega 2.0's members to be way faster and stronger. They scored three others goals and the match ended 5-3 for Beta's team. Then, she used her Sphere Device and said Master D had to disappear. However, he didn't give up and used his willpower to counter the seal mode effect. Due to a paradox, Daisuke suddenly became a Chrono Stone, and Beta recupered the Hasha no Seiten as Aoi accidentally threw it in air. Then, Protocol Omega 2.0 left. Sengoku Era In episode 12, Beta appeared in Sengoku era. While Nobunaga was talking to Raimon and Shindou, she was hidden so the others would not see her. She pushed the butt of a donkey, which made it run in direction of Nobunaga. He went down of his horse and stopped the donkey with his hand by using his power. It shocked Raimon, but made Nobunaga laugh about it. Later, as Raimon went to Shiroshika's house, they were surprised to see Beta was there too, as their chief. Then, a match began between them and Raimon, and the episode ended. The match started in episode 13. Tasuke and his friends were playing for Raimon too, whose coach was Kinoshita Toukichirou. Shiroshika's players were easily leading the match as Tasuke and his friends didn't play soccer well enough. They scored the first goal using Hinawa Bullet quickly. However, as Tasuke and his friends succeeded to counter Shiroshika's attacks, Raimon scored several goals and won the match. Beta then left the field, and was seen again later in the episode, talking to Toudou in El Dorado's headquarters. She apologized about the fact Shiroshika had failed and asked why Protocol Omega 2.0 was slowed down, as they could have beaten Raimon without the help of Shiroshikagumi. Toudou said they would have created a time paradox if they had intervened strongly in the Sengoku era. He finished by saying Protocol Omega 2.0 would use the ones which are against Nobunaga; Imagawa Yoshimoto. During the Cherry Blossom festival in episode 14, Beta suddenly appeared and caught Wonderbot, as the Mixi Max of Shindou with Nobunaga failed again. She took the Mixi Max Gun away, and told Nobunaga they wanted to kill him with it. In the next episode, Raimon passed a questioning after they were blamed of their attempt to kill Nobunaga. As Shindou told him he didn't succeed to conquer the whole Japan, a guard became furious and wanted to arrest them, but Nobunaga stopped him. While watching it, Beta said it was time to pass to the next step. Then, Protocol Omega 2.0's members appeared, and presented themselves to audience as Yoshimoto's vassals. They challenged Raimon in a dual, and Reiza started reading a message from Yoshimoto. Kinoshita then said to Nobunaga he had to accept their offer, as they would surely win against them. Einamu finished by saying the match would be held one week later, the day of the festival. At the end of the episode, the match was about to start between Beta's team and Raimon. Beta said they were making a huge error by letting Tasuke and his friends play too, but they said Protocol Omega 2.0 would be surprised by the way they play. The episode then ended. In episode 16, Imagawa Yoshimoto arrived to the soccer field. He said Nobunaga's army would lose, and that this one would bow to him. Then, the match began as if shot on a cannon; Protocol Omega 2.0's players could easily pass through Raimon's defense. Seeing the adverse players' power, Tasuke's friends were about to give up. Beta got the ball, and scored using her keshin hissatsu Shoot Command K02. Later, the first half ended, Protocol Omega 2.0 leading 1-0. Tasuke's friends were too scared of them to do anything. As the second half started, they started trying to get the ball any way possible. It finally succeeded, which made Beta laugh as it wouldn't allow them to win. Neira attacked and used Shoot Command 08, but Tasuke's Ichiyajou stopped it. It was then Raimon's turn to attack, and Tsurugi scored a goal using his Keshin Armed. Nobunaga's army finally tied, to the despair of Beta's team. Later, due to Shindou's fail to use Armed, Beta got the ball and scored a second goal for her team, breaking Tasuke's hissatsu and Shinsuke's Armed. The episode ended on it. The match was continuing in the next episode. Shindou was still trying to use his Armed, so he could Mixi Max with Nobunaga, but without any success. But, due to Okatsu's and Nobunaga's words, he succeeded to do so, and scored Raimon's second goal. Then, Wonderbot Mixi Maxed him with Nobunaga, which successfully sucseeded too. Shindou used Setsuna Boost, however Beta tried to stop his shoot with her Keshin Armed, but she failed. The match ended 3-2 with Raimon's victory, which meant Nobunaga's army's victory. Fei asked Beta to make the soccer club members back to normal, which she did. However, Endou wasn't in the Sphere Device anymore, and was seen to be now into a violet, triangular-shaped Chrono Stone. Then, a mysterious boy appeared, which Beta called Gamma, and told Protocol Omega 2.0 it was their end. They left and came-back to El Dorado's headquarters. France Era Protoco Omega 2.0 appeared a last time in episode 18. Gamma replaced Dorimu, Gaura, Zanou and Neira by four new members, which were now part of Protocol Omega 3.0. While he was talking to Toudou, he asked where Beta was now, in which the chairman answered she had been sent to MUGEN Prison along with the others members. Members *1. Zanou (GK) *2. Medam (DF) *3. Ward (DF) *4. Gaura (DF) *5. Dorimu (MF) *6. Kuosu (MF) *7. Orca (MF) *8. Neira (MF) *9. Reiza (FW) *10. Beta (FW/Captain) *11. Einamu (FW) *12. Lazlo (GK) *13. Copuru (DF) *14. Finik (MF) *15. Mekius (FW) *16. Minene (FW) Coach *'Toudou Heikichi' Trivia *Protocol Omega 2.0 is the second team of El Dorado. This is also the second Protocol Omega's series team. **Their uniform is the same as well. *Most of Protocol Omega's members joined Protocol Omega 2.0. **Later, they joined Protocol Omega 3.0, except Beta, Zanou, Gaura, Neira, and Dorimu who were sent to the MUGEN Prison. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone teams Category:El Dorado Category:Protocol Omega 2.0